Program Director/Principal Investigator (Last, First, Middle): Ruglass, Lesia, M. PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT This renewal proposal responds to PAR 19-258 and describes an addiction research training program designed to increase the number of interdisciplinary scientists interested in and capable of serving as Principal Investigators (PIs) on extramurally funded research from underrepresented racial/ethnic minority (URM) groups. Significant disparities in the number of URM scientists successfully receiving awards for independent funding (i.e., NIH, NSF, etc.) continue to plague scientific research despite many years of efforts to improve such disparities. Moreover, the expansion of the field of translational neuroscience further highlights disparities in the numbers of qualified URM scientists trained with knowledge of basic science as it relates to ?real world? addiction treatment needs in the community. This renewal proposal focuses on addressing these gaps through the continuation of an innovative research training and mentoring program ? Translational Research Training in Addictions for Racial/Ethnic minorities at CCNY and Columbia University Medical Center (CUMC), or TRACC Program ? that reaches earlier into the career development pipeline to identify talented undergraduate medical school (BS/MD), MA- and PhD- level URM students from diverse disciplines at urban, public minority serving institutions: City College of New York (CCNY) and, an expansion site for this proposal, Rutgers, the State University of New Jersey (RU). These young scholars will be provided intensive training and support that will facilitate their developmental trajectory as translational substance use disorder (SUD) researchers. RU not only expands the reach of this successful program, but broadens access to scientific and methodological expertise of mentors. The TRACC-RU Program is supported by the mentorship of committed leaders in the addiction research field at CCNY and RU in partnership with faculty from the Division on Substance Use Disorders at CUMC to promote applied research training in two critically related ways. Our trainees are exposed to: (1) cutting edge science and methodologies in animal and human models of addiction through our psychiatry, psychology, and cognitive neuroscience research programs and related lab experiences and; (2) critical issues in conducting community-based clinical treatment trials, grounded in our expertise of effectiveness and implementation trials of evidence-based addiction treatments in the community. Overarching outcomes for TRACC trainees include: 1) obtaining knowledge about key neuroscience research (questions and approaches) in the context of community treatment in drug abuse; 2) conducting a substance abuse-related research project; 3) presenting a paper or poster at a local or national conference; 4) authoring or co-authoring a scientific journal article; 5) preparing an application for a training grant award to an APA or NIH mechanism funding program and; 6) developing research self-efficacy. OMB No. 0925-0001/0002 (Rev. 01/18 Approved Through 03/31/2020) Page Continuation Format Page